Once You Get To Know Me
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: Natsu Dragneel is shy at school, but in the ring he's a totally different person. After meeting a blonde haired girl named Lucy, Natsu starts to get another personality. Could it be love...
1. The Shy Boy

Once You Get To Know Me…

We begin our story with a salmon haired teenager sitting alone at lunch. Not that many people know him at Magnolia High School. You'd think that a person with the same colored hair as a piece of bubblegum would stand out more, but Natsu Dragneel does not stand out. Sure he gets a lot of eyes on him but they don't approach him. Which is fine with Natsu because he doesn't like interacting with people that much. It's not that he hates people, he just gets really nervous around strangers.

"I wish I could be less nervous" thought Natsu as he bit into his stale pizza while looking at the students around him.

"They all look like they're having fun"

Just as he was about to take another bite of his pizza his eyes land on one certain blonde haired girl. She looked so friendly and warm, just like the sun or a rainbow. Natsu couldn't help but stare. He was practically drooling all over the place. His onyx eyes couldn't tear away from her brown ones.

"She's so gorgeous and pretty, I can't look away"

The blonde haired girl started making her way to Natsu looking directly into his eyes. That was when Natsu started to panic. Sure he was shy around strangers but when they were girls he just felt really awkward around them, he didn't know why. She kept on getting closer and Natsu's breaths were getting faster.

"What am I going to do, should I jus-" "Hi!, is it ok if I sit with you?" the blonde haired girl said with a smile. "uhh…. sure" Natsu squeaked, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl. The blonde sat down and smiled at him

"Hi my name's Lucy Heartfilia, I'm new here and I was hoping if we could become friends".

Lucy pulled out her hand and extended it to Natsu. Natsu hesitated at first but he forced his body to shake her hand. They're hands fit perfectly inside one another.

"My name's…..Natsu….Natsu Dragneel"

"Nice to meet you Natsu" Lucy said with a smile

Natsu was expecting the awkwardness to settle in but surprisingly it never did. Her smile was comforting to Natsu. I guess that's why it wasn't awkward. They kept on talking and talking that Natsu was starting to get comfortable with her.

"So Lucy why did you move to Magnolia"

Lucy froze which made Natsu wonder if he said something wrong.

"I just wanted to live by myself away from my dad", she said with a smile that didn't match with her eyes.

"Oh", was the only thing that Natsu could say. Right when Natsu was about to change the subject the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Natsu frowned for the first time in forever he wished that lunch would last longer. The duo stood up and looked at each other.

"Hey Natsu let's exchange phone numbers"

"Ok", said Natsu with a smile.

After they exchanged phone numbers they did their farewells. "Bye Natsu", said Lucy while waving at him.

"Bye Lucy", Natsu did his own wave. Lucy started to walk to her next class that was the opposite direction of Natsu's.

Natsu just kept on staring at the blonde, then he looked down at his contacts and smiled.

He was overjoyed, he couldn't even move.

"Hey can you move, you're blocking the hallway!"

"Sorry", said Natsu with a sheepish smile as he started to make his way to class.

…

Natsu made his way to his final class of the day which was English with Mr. Uzumaki. He was finally relieved that school was about to end. The sooner school ends the sooner he can go to the boxing gym.

Walking into the classroom Natsu sees Lucy talking to Mr. Uzumaki. His eyes widen out of excitement, he has a class with Lucy. Outside he seems calm but on the inside he's doing 999 backflips. It's like a graduation party in there. Natsu takes his seat and waits for class to begin.

"Good afternoon class, we have a new student with us", Mr. Uzumaki says.

"Would you please introduce yourself", he says to Lucy.

"Hello everyone my name is Lucy Heartfilia, I hope we can all be friends"

A lot of boys started to whisper around Natsu

"Wow she's hot"

"You'd think she'd go out with me"

"Dayummm!"

"She probably already has a boyfriend"

The whispers started to get to Natsu, he didn't like them one bit. He thought Lucy was beautiful not "hot". They don't deserve Lucy if all they think about is her body. All Natsu could do was growl.

"Well Ms. Heartfilia you can go sit next to Natsu", Mr. Uzumaki says while pointing at the empty seat next to Natsu.

Lucy makes her way to her new seat and Mr. Uzumaki starts his lesson. Now normally Natsu pays attention in all of his classes since he distances himself from the other students. He especially likes to pay attention in Mr. Uzumaki's class because it's pretty funny how Mr. Uzumaki says BELIEVE IT! a lot. Today was a different story, now that Lucy is sitting next to him paying attention to the class is going to be hard.

"I can't believe we're shoulder buddies", Lucy says while giggling.

"I know right", Natsu smiles at Lucy

They continue to talk for the rest of the class. The students around them are in shock, they've never seen Natsu talk so much. The quiet boy that just stares at the teacher and does his work is gone. It's like he was replaced by a much talkative Natsu, like a Natsu MK II.

Natsu and Lucy talk for the entire class period but to them it feels like they talked for ages. The bell finally rings and the students are finally free to go home. Natsu and Lucy get up from their seats and head out the building.

"Can I walk you home Lucy"

"Of course!"

Natsu blushes a little bit and starts to play with his scarf.

"By the way why are you wearing a scarf in the summer?"

"My dad gave it to me as a present and ever since then i've always wore it", Natsu says with pride.

"That's just too cute!"

Natsu blushes madly, who know this girl could make Natsu shy and talkative. They kept on walking until they passed a boxing gym. A certain voice made Natsu jump.

"So kid you finally got yourself a girlfriend", an old man right in front of the gym says to Natsu.

This old man is Natsu's boxing coach. Natsu might be shy in school but in the ring he's a totally different person.

Natsu blushes madly "Umm… she's just a friend coach".

"Coach?!, Natsu you never told me you box", Lucy says with amazement.

When Lucy went up to Natsu during lunch she thought Natsu was shy, but know she wasn't so sure. Natsu starts to look embarrassed, he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

"I didn't know how to bring it up"

"Kid I have some news for you, your semi-final fight is next week"

"That means you're going to train extra hard this week, so after you're done walking with your "friend" come to the gym immediately",

"Understood", replies Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy continued their walk. Lucy kept asking Natsu about his boxing life, and he gladly answered her questions. They finally reached Lucy's apartment and Lucy hugged him. At first Natsu was taken by surprise but then he finally hugged back. Natsu and Lucy both felt safe in the hug, Natsu never wanted it to end but sadly it did.

"Goodbye Natsu", Lucy said while stepping into her apartment.

"Wait!", cried out Natsu making Lucy turn around and face him.

"Um… if you're not busy next week would you please….. come to my fight"

Natsu stared at the ground waiting for a reply.

"I would love too"

Natsu's eyes widen, he starts to smile uncontrollably.

"Ok i'll see you there, bye Luce", Natsu says smiling like he just won the lottery.

He starts to run to the gym, this feeling in his chest makes him feel like he could run forever. Lucy looks at him as he gets farther and farther away from her.

"Luce…..I like the sound of that".

 **A/N: So what'd you think.**

 **This is my first fanfic so it's probably not good, but i'll keep trying my best :D**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review( pls be nice ;-;)**

 **See you all in the next chapter**

 **-YaBoyAngle**


	2. Day Off

Natsu laid on his couch looking at his fluffy companion. He was exhausted from all the training he's been doing. His arms and legs felt like jello, he couldn't even feel them so he just laid there with his blue cat Happy.

Coach had given Natsu a day off from training since his match was tomorrow. Natsu didn't like to take days off but he did whatever his coach instructed. Natsu decided to take a nap, but his nap was shortly interrupted by his phone ringing.

"I wonder who that could be"

Natsu's eyes widen when he reads the caller id. He pushes the green button in an instant.

"Hi Natsu!", Lucy says with a warm voice.

"Hi Lucy what's up", Natsu says while rubbing his eyes

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out over at my place"

That one sentence woke up Natsu faster than any cup of coffee could do.

"Sure...i'd love too"

"Great i'll see you in a few, bye"

"Bye"

*click*

Natsu went to his room and started to get dress. He put on some normal blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Once he inspected himself in the mirror he head out the door.

"Bye happy", Natsu yelled at his companion

The cat just responded with a meow. Natsu started to jog to Lucy's apartment. He couldn't wait to spend the whole day with Lucy.

…

*knock, knock, knock*

Natsu had finally reached Lucy's apartment. He was out of breath since he jogged the whole way without stopping. Right when he was about to knock again the door opened. Lucy stood in front of him, she was wearing pajamas that had golden keys all over them. Natsu couldn't help but blush she just looked so cute. He didn't even realize that he was spacing out.

"Um..Earth to Natsu", Lucy said while waving her hand in front of Natsu's face.

"Oh…. i'm sorry Lucy its just that….i'm not used to seeing you in your pjs", Natsu says while rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy giggles

"I was too lazy to change", she admits

Natsu starts to look away from Lucy,"They look cute on you", he whispers with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Lucy's cheeks turn pink

"...Thank you", she replies with a sheepish smile.

She steps away from the doorway to let Natsu in. Natsu strolls in observing her apartment. It was pretty small but it looked cozy and safe, Natsu couldn't help but relax.

He sat on the nearest chair he could find and looked at Lucy.

"I was thinking that we could watch a movie"

"What type of movie"

"I don't know something on netflix i guess"

"Sure Natsu", Natsu squeaked.

He just remembered all the jokes that the boys say at school about netflix. Some sort of "Netflix and Chill". While watching netflix with another person especially with the opposite gender, it usually lead to…..grown up stuff. Just the thought of it made Natsu blush. Lucy noticed how nervous Natsu looked all of sudden.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"*cough* Nothing!", Natsu replies with a nervous grin.

Lucy just looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Alright, if you say so".

…

After their 5th movie Lucy started to ask Natsu more questions about him.

"So what made you want to start boxing"

Natsu looked at his palm.

"It's a long story"

"I got time"

Natsu sighed trying to think on how to start his story.

"Ok it all started when I was 13, as you know i'm really shy around people. I never stood up for myself, I was bullied countless times in middle school. I felt so weak, I felt like I was just a disappointment. I started to get fed up with it, I just wanted to be strong. I wanted to impress my family and the people around me, so that's why I started to look for my answer. On my "journey" I found the boxing gym. Coach took me in and taught me a lot of things. I started to love boxing and training. I started to feel stronger everyday, I felt like I could take on the whole world. Then one day coach finally put me in a match. I was nervous at first but when the match started I felt like a different person. I ended up winning that match. The one thing that I will never forget from that day was the applause and the cheers. It made me feel alive. That is why I decided to become Magnolia's next champion."

Lucy just looked at him with shock. She couldn't believe his story.

"I'm definitely coming to your next fight. I'm going to be the loudest cheer there"

Natsu gave Lucy a toothy grin, "I'll be counting on your support!"

It was already midnight and Lucy didn't want Natsu to go walking to his apartment in the middle of the night. She was about to ask him if he wanted to sleep over, but when she turned around she found Natsu fast asleep on her couch. A smile traced her lips, Natsu was just too cute. She got a few blankets from her closet and put them over Natsu. Natsu smiled as he started to feel the warmth. Lucy couldn't help but stare at Natsu's sleeping face. She wanted to do it all night but a yawn came out of her mouth. That meant she had to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Natsu", she whispered while placing a kiss on his forehead.

…

Last night was the best sleep Natsu has ever had. He felt so energized and fired up, he couldn't help but throw punches in the locker room.

"Seems like you got a lot of energy inside of you kid", coach says while looking at Natsu throw punches.

"Yeah i'm ready for this fight, i'm all fired up!"

"Then go change into your trunks"

"Ok!"

Natsu put on his red and black trunks that had "Natsu" written on the waistline. He started to put on his gloves but was interrupted by the door opening, it was Lucy.

"Lucy"

"Hi Natsu I just wanted to wish you luck before your big fight"

"Thanks", Natsu said while feeling warm all over.

Lucy pulled him into a hug which made Natsu blush the color as his red gloves.

"You better win!"

"I will, I promise"

"You better keep that promise", Lucy says while walking out the door.

"I will", Natsu whispered to himself

"Kid it's time"

"Ok, let's go"

Natsu and his coach start to walk through the hallways. They reach the stadium that is filled with people. Natsu started to get nervous but then he remembered.

"You better win!"

Just remembering Lucy's voice calmed him down.

A fire started to ignite into his eyes.

"I'm ready"

Natsu walks into the rings and stands in the red corner looking at his opponent. A raven haired boy with a scar on his forehead. He looked at Natsu with the same intent…. to win.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome! to the main event. Today we have two excellent fighters face off in the ring. In the blue corner weighing in at 125 pounds we have the one the only Gray Fullbuster!

Gray started to greet the crowd, the girls were going wild. Someone cheered so loud that everyone in the whole stadium could hear it.

"Gray Sama!"

In the red corner weighing in at 126 pounds we have the flaming Natsu Dragneel!

Natsu raised his fist in the air, he could hear all the cheers but they didn't really motivate him, until he heard a certain blonde haired girl.

"Natsu you better win!"

"I will", he thought to himself

"Now let's get this match started!"

Natsu and Gray got into their fighting positions. Both of them were giving each other deadly glares. Lucy couldn't help but stare at Natsu, he looked so different. The fear in his face was gone. He looked really powerful, like he could be the bully not the victim. She didn't have to wait that long for the fight to begin because the sound of the bell echoed through the stadium signaling the beginning of the match.

*Ding!*

 **A/N: Hi guys :D**

 **i just want to say thank you to people who left some reviews, I greatly appreciate it.**

 **I'm starting to get used to writing even though I still make mistakes XD**

 **If you guys couldn't tell this is a sports/drama/romance story**

 **You're probably wondering where's the drama?, it's coming soon;)**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, I love you guys :D**

 **Oh yeah before I forget I do not own Fairy Tail, that is owned by the awesome Hiro Mashima**

 **-YaBoyAngle**


	3. Natsu Vs Gray

**A/N: What's up guys how's your day going so far?**

 **So this chapter is starting off right where we left off and it's basically a boxing match. I hope I can describe the fight in a way that will entertain you guys so i'll give it a shot :D**

 **I suggest listening to Weight Of My Pride by Pay Money To My Pain during the boxing match it will make it more intense.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

*Ding!*

Natsu started to dash at Gray with all of his speed. Once he was in front of Gray he threw his first punch at his head. Gray dodged it with ease, as if he was mocking Natsu. That made Natsu angrier, which made him throw another punch at the ink haired male. Gray moved his head away from his punch and swiftly jumped right in front of Natsu. He started to corner Natsu with his barrage of punches. One of his punches landed right on Natsu's face.

" _His punches feel like getting hit with big blocks of ice"_

Natsu couldn't help but stagger backwards. His face felt heavy like if it was filled with rocks, but that wasn't going to stop him. Natsu regained his balance and put his fists up. He started blocking all of Gray's punches with both of his fists, waiting for an opening.

" _He's not showing any sign of backing down, his stamina must be really good"_

" _This pink haired idiot is pretty good at blocking, but he can't hide forever"_

Gray throws a punch at Natsu's stomach causing him to lower his defense as he grunts in pain. Gray takes this as his chance to strike. He pulls back his fist and charges it toward Natsu.

"This is Gray's iconic punch, the ice breaker!", the announcer yells at the crowd

Natsu sees the punch coming closer and closer to his face. He ignores the pain in his stomach and barely dodges the punch.

" _Looks like you saved yourself, but don't get too cocky"_

Gray throws another punch at Natsu but it's much slower making it easy for Natsu to dodge. Natsu ducks under the punch and charges an uppercut towards Gray's chin.

"Natsu's punch landed!"

The crowd starts to go crazy yelling and shouting all over the place.

*Ding!*

"And that's the end of the first round!"

Natsu and Gray shared a glare with each other before going to their corners.

" _That Natsu is a pretty good fighter"_

" _Gray is no joke he's serious which means i'm going to have to take him serious"_

Natsu sits down in front of his coach taking deep breaths.

"You did good kid", coach says while giving him some water

"Thanks *huff* coach *huff*"

"Now what I want you to do is to take the lead, no matter how tired you get don't stop throwing punches"

"Ok i'll try"

"Good, now go get him",

"Aye sir!"

…

5 rounds had passed and Natsu started to feel tired. His legs felt like they were going to melt. He could barely stand, his legs were wobbling.

" _I don't think i'm going to be able to withstand any more pain"_

They had just started the sixth round and Natsu was hanging by a thread.

" _Your luck has run out Dragneel, i'm really sorry to say this but you're going to lose this match. If it makes you feel any better you were my best opponent."_

Gray charged up his punch and threw it straight at Natsu's face. Natsu stumbled backwards as the punch landed. His mouthguard flew out of mouth. Blood was going all over the place. Natsu's legs gave in as he landed face flat on the mat, he looked like a lifeless body.

" _I'm sorry…...Lucy, I…. couldn't keep my promise"_

Natsu closed his eyes and waited for the count.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Kid get up! you can still win this"

"Three!"

"Four!"

Gray looked at him with sympathy

" _He's not going to be able to get up from that"_

Natsu kept seeing Lucy in his mind, he couldn't feel at ease with her in his head.

" _You better win!"_

" _I will, I promise"_

Natsu's eyes widen how could he be so stupid. He can't let Lucy down he has to win, not for his sake but for Lucy's.

"Five!"

"Natsu's starting to get up but can he stand up in time!"

" _I have to stand up"_

"Six!"

" _I can't let Lucy down"_

"Seven!"

"Come on Natsu you can do it!"

" _I will win for Lucy!"_

"He's up! and ready to fight! this match just got interesting!"

Gray just looked at Natsu with amazement, he has never met an opponent with so much guts.

" _I'm amazed that you stood up but you're finished"_

Gray threw a hook at Natsu but Natsu dodged it with ease shocking Gray. Gray was wide open which was Natsu's chance to strike. Natsu charged up his fist with all his might. This was his last punch he could throw, after this he would be out of energy.

" _If I miss this…. it's all over"_

Natsu's punch landed right on Gray's face causing Gray to stumble backwards. That one punch was filled with so much might that it sent Gray flying to his defeat.

*Thud!*

The ref went to go check on Gray. A minute or so passed until the ref finally said that Gray was not able to continue.

"The winner is Natsu Dragneel!"

The ref grabbed Natsu's arm and raised it in the air. Natsu couldn't tell what was going on he couldn't feel a thing. Everything was blurry until everything went dark.

…

Natsu's head felt like it was being hit countless time, it hurt way too much to think. His headache was the one thing that woke him up from his peaceful sleep. The first thing he saw was some really bright lights, they were practically blinding him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light in the room he realized he was in a hospital.

" _I guess I took way too much of a beating"_

Natsu felt something warm in his hand, it felt soothing. He looked at the source of warmth. It was Lucy she was holding his hand while she was sleeping on a chair.

Natsu couldn't help but smile. Her being by his side was always the best feeling in the world. He squeezed her hand while he stroked her hair.

After a few seconds Lucy started to open her chocolate colored eyes.

"Natsu! You're awake!"

Natsu chuckled "Yes I am"

"I'm glad I was so worried about you"

Natsu's eyes widened, no one has ever worried about him except his coach and his parents. This made Natsu wonder.

" _When I was out of energy thinking about Lucy restored all my energy. She made me do what I thought was impossible. I want her to her be by my side forever. Is that what people call love? There was only one way to find out"._

"Um...Lucy would you like to go on….a date with me?"

Lucy's eyes widened she couldn't believe what Natsu had asked her. Natsu had his eyes closed he was waiting for Lucy to respond but she was taking a while which made Natsu internally panic.

Lucy just smiled at him, "I would love too".


	4. Date Night

**A/N: Hi guys :D so i've been thinking and I decided to update this story every two days or less. This will let me produce longer chapters (I hope).**

 **I just want to thank you all for sticking with the story because if it wasn't for you guys…. I don't know what would happen, so thank you very much :)**

 **Now let's get back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

" _I can't wait to get out of this hospital"_

Natsu was finally being released today and he couldn't be happier because today he had a date with a really special lady.

Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu couldn't stop smiling. It felt like if he stop smiling he wouldn't be able to smile again. So Natsu couldn't think of a reason not to smile.

Natsu walked through the hallways of the hospital until he found the exit. This was his door to freedom.

" _Thank god! I was so bored"_

Natsu rushed out the door and started jogging to his place. He only had 2 hours until his date with Lucy. That meant he only had 2 hours to think about what he was going to do for the date, so he might as well start now.

" _Hmm… where would be a good place to take Lucy"_

Since Natsu was thinking he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, can you guess what happened next?

*Bam!*

Natsu fell right on his behind in confusion.

" _Ow!"_

Just as Natsu was about to apologize he saw a hand dangling in front of him. He grabbed on to it and pulled himself up. Looking at the owner of the hand Natsu's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Gray!"

"Yo"

" _Oh yeah I better apologize for bumping into him"_

"Um-"

"I'm glad I found you I really wanted to talk to you Natsu"

" _Huh why would he want to talk to me, does he want a rematch!"_

Natsu started to shake in fear he didn't want to end up in the hospital again. Just thinking about it made his legs wobble. "I just wanted to say that you were my best opponent I have ever faced. You didn't back down when you were injured you got back up on your feet and you continued the fight. Most of my opponents just give up they don't even try to get up but you, you're special. In a way you can say I look up to you but since you beat me i've decided. You are my rival!".

" _Aw man that means he wants to fight me again",_ Natsu internally whined. "So the next time we fight you better bring it on pinky!".

"I will…. stripper!"

Gray had a confused look on his face. " _Did he just call me a stripper?"_

"I'm not a stripper hot head!"

"Then why are you in your boxers?"

Gray looked down and noticed his exposed body. "Dam it! This always happens"

Gray sighed as he started to look for his clothes completely ignoring Natsu.

" _Well that was…. wierd"_

Natsu continued to look at Gray it was weird that a couple of days ago he was fighting this man. Gray acted different in the ring just like Natsu did, so in a way you could say they were similar.

Natsu smiled _, "Me and you are definitely rivals, just like fire and ice"._

…

" _What should I wear?"_

Natsu looked at his room that had shirts and pants everywhere, it was a total mess. He couldn't find the right "date outfit" for his date with Lucy, and it was frustrating him. This date had to be perfect and he didn't want to mess it up just because he chose some ugly clothes.

" _Maybe she won't care what I wear… no I still have to dress nicely"_

Natsu decided to wear some black jeans that he found on top of his bed and a black polo that was on the ground. " _Good thing they look like they've been ironed"_

He checked himself in the mirror before he headed out.

"Bye Happy"

"Meow", was the only thing he heard from Happy, he could of sworn that Happy had said "You liiikee her" but that was probably his imagination.

Natsu pulled out his phone and texted Lucy

"Hey Luce i'll meet you at the park near your apartment"

"Ok!"

Natsu smiled at his phone he loved her enthusiasm.

He started to jog to the park, on his way there he stopped at an ice cream truck and bought two vanilla cones with sprinkles and chocolate fudge.

After he received the ice cream he made his way to the park and found a bench facing a lake.

" _I guess i'll wait for Lucy here"_

Natsu pulled out his phone and texted Lucy

" _Meet me at the bench facing the lake"_

" _Ok i'll be there in a few :D"_

Natsu started to get nervous she was going to be here any second now. He had never been on a date before.

" _What if I mess up? What if I trip? Would we still be friends after this date? What if she wants to hold hands? Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I wearing enough cologne? What if she doesn't like ice cre-"_

"Suprise!", Lucy hugged Natsu from behind. Natsu was so startled he almost dropped the ice cream good thing he didn't.

" _Phew"_

"Sorry I took so long"

"It's ok, I didn't wait that long", Natsu says while handing one of the ice cream cones to Lucy.

"Yay! Ice cream, and it's vanilla too"

"Do you like vanilla?"

"It's my favorite flavor", she responded back with a wide grin

" _Yes! I'm off to a great start"_

After they finished their ice cream they stayed on the bench looking at reflection of the sunset over the lake.

"It's so pretty"

Natsu looks over to Lucy. Her eyes reminded him of a child's eyes when they look through a candy shop window.

"Just like you"

" _Oh no why did I say that I didn't mean that, well I did but now I can't look her in the eye"_

Natsu and Lucy both blushed a scarlet red.

"Thank you"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck "So um…. I have some carnival tickets if you want to go"

"Why didn't you say that earlier let"s go!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu by the hand and pulled him all the way to the carnival. When they arrived Natsu started to feel sick as he looked at all the rides.

" _Oh yeah I better put on this patch to control my motion sickness"_

Natsu lifted up his sleeve and placed the patch on his arm " _I feel better already"._

"Natsu! Let's get on that one" she says while pointing at a roller coaster called the "Loop of Doom".

" _Thank god I bought those patches"_

…

Natsu and Lucy continued to ride all the rides that were available. During each ride Natsu couldn't help but stare at Lucy. She looked so happy, her face was filled with joy. It reminded him of a 4 year old.

Her smile was contagious every time she smiles he smiles as well.

Natsu had never felt so much joy before. It was weird that Lucy could make him feel all this. He never wanted this feeling to end.

As long as she was with him he was happy.

" _I guess that's what they call love"_

By the time Natsu and Lucy got off the ferris wheel the moon was already up.

"I guess it's time to head home"

"But I don't want to", Lucy said with a pout

"I know how you feel I don't want to go either, but they're already closing"

"Ok fine leads head home"

Natsu chuckled

"Tell you what let's stop by the lake again and look up at the stars for a while".

Lucy's eyes lit up

"Ok!"

…

Both of the teenagers sat on the bench looking straight up at the stars. They didn't say a word they just sat there in the soothing silence.

"Hey Natsu"

"Hmm"

"Thank you for today I had a wonderful time with you"

"Me too, Luce"

" _Would this be the perfect time to confess my feelings for her?"_

Natsu looked over at Lucy trying to decide if he should confess his feelings or not.

" _I have to say it, it's now or never"_

"Um.. Lucy?"

"Hmm"

"I've been thinking and…. over the past few days i've realized something"

"What did you realize?"

" _Man this is hard"_

Natsu's throat felt dry, he felt like he couldn't speak.

" _I can't back down now"_

"Natsu?"

"I've realized that with you being by my side I feel happy. I feel like I can do anything. Your smile makes me smile, it's already a habit. I can't imagine being without you"

"I…. love you"

Lucy's eyes widened she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Tears of joy started to form around the corners of her eyes. She tried to stop them but she just couldn't,

"I feel the same about you, I….. I love you too Natsu" she got up and pulled Natsu into a big hug. Natsu's eyes widened he couldn't believe that Lucy felt the same way as him.

Natsu's heart couldn't slow down it kept beating fast.

"Really?", he whispered

"Yes I do"

They kept standing there enjoying each other's warmth until Lucy let out a yawn.

"I guess it's time to go to bed"

"Only if you sleep over"

Natsu blushed "Ok i'm fine with that"

"Yay!"

Before they separated their hug Lucy pulled Natsu into a kiss. At first Natsu was shocked but then he started to kiss back. Both of their bodies were tingling with electricity. It felt so good they didn't want to stop but they ran out of air.

"Ok Natsu let's go home"

"Aye", Natsu smiled at her

As the couple walked hand in hand to Lucy's apartment they felt somebody watching them but they chose to ignore.

Little did they know that the mysterious figure observing them, would cause them so much trouble in the future.

" _It's finally time for my revenge"_.


	5. History Repeats Itself

**A/N: Hi :D it's me again bringing you another chapter of this story. I'm trying to decide if I should make the story longer because I can already plan out an ending in my head, but the truth is I don't want the story to end.**

 **Anyways i'll stop my rambling so you can enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

 _2 years ago_

 _Lucy and her friend Minerva were walking around the school grounds waiting for Minerva's boyfriend._

" _Minerva why is he taking so long?", Lucy whined_

" _He'll be here any second"_

 _Lucy was starting to get impatient she just wanted to home, take a bath and sleep. Countless thoughts of ditching Minerva surfaced in her head but she didn't want to be rude._

" _He's here!" Minerva exclaimed scaring Lucy of her thoughts. Lucy turned around and saw a boy with blonde spiky hair smiling at the two of them as he made his way to the girls._

" _Sting!" Minerva ran to Sting and hugged him with all her might. "You're choking me" Sting whispered as he was gasping for air. "Sorry" she replied with a sheepish smile After Sting was done rubbing his injured neck he looked at Lucy._

" _Who's the blonde chick?"_

" _Oh, that's my friend Lucy"_

" _She's kinda cute"_

" _Sting! You can't be saying those types of stuff to other girls, you can only say them to me" Minerva pouted_

" _I was only kidding" Sting retorted back_

" _Yeah right let's just go home"_

 _The three students started to exit the school once they were at the front of school Minerva yelped._

" _My phone! how could I forget my phone"_

 _Lucy and Sting looked at her while Minerva tried to figure out where was the last place she left her phone at._

" _It's in Mr. Uchiha's room!" She started to run back in the school leaving Sting and Lucy alone. "I'll be right back don't go anywhere!"_

" _We won't!" replied Sting as Minerva disappeared into the hallways._

 _Lucy let out a sigh "Great more waiting"_

" _I know what we could do while we wait" Sting moved closer to Lucy while Lucy was backing up from him. Her back eventually hit a wall._

 _Lucy's eyes widened once she realized that she was cornered "Sting what are you doing" she said with a shaky voice._

" _C'mon babydoll I want to kiss you that's all"_

" _Hell no! Get away from me you-"_

 _She was cut off from a pair lips smashing onto hers. Her eyes widened not because she liked the kiss but because it didn't feel like anything. It felt empty and dark._

" _WHAT THE HELL!"_

 _Lucy flinched when she recognized who's voice that belonged to._

" _Minerva I… I can explain!"_

" _Explain what? That you're a slut?"_

" _No Sti-"_

" _I don't care what you have to say! All I know is that I never want to see your ugly face again!" Tears started to fall from Minerva's face "Why?" she whispered._

" _Why did you do this to me!"_

" _Minerva I would never do this to you, you're my friend. I would never do anything to hurt you"_

" _You're such a big fat liar Heartfilia! I swear i'll make you pay!"_

" _Minerva I-"_

" _Get away from me! I never want to talk to you again!" Minerva's eyes were full of pain and anger she couldn't believe what was happening, all she knew was that she hated Lucy Heartfilia._

…

 _preasent_

Waking up next to Lucy felt right. At first it was uncomfortable for Natsu because he had never had a girlfriend before but now he was used to it. He enjoyed Lucy's warmth and Lucy enjoyed Natsu's warmth. It was a win win for the both of them.

Lucy was still asleep since Natsu was so used to waking up early because of his training. I guess you could call it a habit. He looked at Lucy while she slept.

" _Man she's so cute when she's sleeping_ ", he smiled.

" _I could stay like this forever"_

*Ring Ring!*

Natsu's phone startled him as it suddenly started to ring. He picked it up and looked at the caller id.

 _Coach_

" _Aw man I totally forgot about this week"_ , Natsu mentally sighed as he answered the call.

"Hello"

"Kid! Where are you?"

"At Lu- I mean at the supermarket"

" _Why did I say supermarket i'm such an idiot",_ Natsu facepalmed himself.

"Why are you at the supermarket when you should be training! You only have two weeks until your title fight, get your ass over here!"

"Aye sir!"

 _Call Ended_

Lucy started to squirm which meant she was awake, Natsu couldn't help but feel bad.

"Good Morning Lucy", Natsu said with a smile. She lazily smiled back, "Good Morning Natsu".

"I'm sorry for waking you up", Natsu sent her an apologetic look

"It's ok, i'm guessing that was your coach"

"Yeah I have to go the gym immediately"

"Aww I wanted to have you all to myself today" she pouted

" _Her pout is just too cute"_

"Don't worry i'll come back right after i'm done"

"Promise?"

"I promise" He did his trademark toothy grin

"Ok but before you go let's have breakfast"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Yay!"

" _I feel like today is going to be a good day"_

…

Tomorrow was Natsu's title match and he couldn't be any more nervous. His leg kept on shaking while he was talking to Lucy in Mr. Uzumaki's class.

And Lucy couldn't help but notice.

"Let me guess you're nervous about your match tomorrow?"

Natsu shook his head up and down  
"You shouldn't be you'll do great I know it. Besides i'll be there cheering for you."

"Luce you don't understand i'm not worried about the match i'm mostly worried about my opponent. They call him the "Grim Reaper". You want to know how he got that name?

Lucy nodded

"Every opponent he faces gets severely injured, he's even killed a man in the ring"

"Then shouldn't he be in jail?"

"His lawyers protected him"

Lucy started to worry about Natsu if the things he said were true then that means Natsu is going to be facing off a murderer. She can't let him do that.

" _That is why i'm going to be Magnolia's next champion"_

Lucy bit her lip, she couldn't tell him to back down away from his dream all she could do now was encourage him.

"Natsu I know you're scared but I still believe that you will win. You're a talented fighter so don't worry. And with me by your side, i'll support you forever" she squeezed Natsu's hand.

"Thanks Luce"

*Ding!*

The school bell rang signaling that the students were free to go home now.

"Hey since you have a day off from training let's go hang out in my place"

"Ok", Natsu replied while holding Lucy's hand

"But first I have to go to the lady's room"

"Ok i'll wait for you at the front of the school"

"Ok" Lucy replied as she walked towards the bathroom. Natsu made his way to the front of school and looked up at the sky

" _Aww man it looks like it's going to rain today, good thing I brought my umbrella"_

Natsu opened his backpack and started to look for his umbrella. He was so focused on finding it that he didn't notice the girl walking up to him.

" _Yes! I found it"_

Just as he was about to pull of his backpack her heard footsteps right in front of him. He looked up and expected to see Lucy but instead he saw a girl with a ridiculous blue wig on. She was smiling at him but her eyes looked like they were full of hate. This made Natsu cringe.

" _Did I do something wrong to this girl?, god I hope not"_

"Can I help you with something miss?"

Her smile got wider which scared Natsu even more.

" _Why is she so scary_?"

"Um is there something you-", Natsu was cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto his. Natsu was shocked " _Why the hell is she kissing me?!"_ Natsu tried to get her off but she wouldn't budge. The longer the kiss went the more he cringed it didn't feel right kissing someone besides Lucy. It felt empty and cold it had no meaning to it.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Natsu's eyes widened as soon as he recognized that voice.

" _Lucy"_

The girl finally got off of him giving Natsu the chance to speak.

"Lucy I-"

"How could you?"

"Lucy please hear me out it wasn't my-"

"How could do this to me?" she whispered, her words had no life in them.

"Luce please-"

"I thought you loved me?" tears started to fall down her cheeks

"I do-"

"LIAR!" Lucy ran way from Natsu as rain started to drip down.

"Lucy wait!" Natsu ran after her trying to catch up to her but she stopped and turned around towards Natsu. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

"Don't even follow me Natsu! Stay away from me forever! I….. I HATE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

Lucy continued to run away from Natsu bit this time Natsu didn't follow. Instead he dropped down to his knees and started crying. He couldn't feel anything it was like his body had shut down. The rain got heavier but he didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Not the rain, not his feeling, and definitely not himself.

He was just a disappointment.


	6. The Grim Reaper

**A/N: Hi guys :D**

 **I felt so sad when I was writing the last chapter I felt like crying ;-;**

 **It had to be done to continue the story.**

 **Speaking of the story let's continue it shall we :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

" _I HATE YOU NATSU DRAGNEEL!"_

Natsu couldn't get that sentence out of his head. Everytime he heard it his heart would thump really hard against his chest. That was the only part of his body that would move everything else was frozen. He felt paralyzed as he laid there in his dark room with Happy. Happy knew something was wrong and was trying to cheer Natsu up by trying to play with him but Natsu wouldn't move a finger.

He felt empty inside like there wasn't any reason to do anything. All of his motivation was gone instead it was replaced by pain. The only thing that soothed him was the dark he didn't know why, and he didn't care as long as he was hidden from the world he would be ok.

" _Who knew the person that caused me so much happiness could also cause me so much pain" he chuckled weakly to himself_ as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

…

Natsu woke up and felt his heart hurt even more. He tried to sleep so he could escape the pain of his broken heart but he dreamed about what happened yesterday. During the dream it kept focusing on the girl that kissed Natsu.

" _Who was that girl? It's her fault that she made Lucy and I break up. If it wasn't for her…"_ Natsu bawled his hand into a fist.

" _IT'S ALL HER DAMN FAULT!"_

Natsu punched his pillow until his arm got tired. He was breathing heavy like he had just done a workout

" _Why did she kiss me? Why…"_ Tears started to fall down Natsu's cheeks and onto his sheets. He didn't care one bit all he cared about was….

" _Lucy….."_

…

Natsu stood in his locker room looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes and hair were a mess but he couldn't care less.

He could hear the cheers coming from down the hall as they anticipated Natsu's fight against the champion of Magnolia. Normally the cheers would make Natsu fired up but today he was just not feeling it. The boxer side of Natsu was gone all he left was the shy weak Natsu.

" _Why am I even here? I just want to be back in my cold dark room"_

"Kid! What are you doing moping around here? You should be warming up" Natsu's coach tells him as opens the door to Natsu's locker room.

"Why should I? This fight is pointless"

Coach's eyes widened as he heard Natsu say that. Not once has Natsu said that a fight was pointless. He was always excited for his fights, he also always had a look of determination on his face but right now he looked like a mess.

"Kid whatever's bothering you right now you need to ignore it. This fight is too important for you to treat like it's worthless".

"I… I can't ignore this pain"

"You just have to be strong, once the match starts you'll forget all about what's bothering you"

Natsu didn't say anything instead he just lowered his head and let his pink bangs cover his eyes. Coach couldn't help but worry, he wanted to ask Natsu what was bothering him but he didn't have time. He checked his watch and saw that it was time to head down to the ring.

"It's time, let's go"

Coach headed out the door and Natsu followed him. Their walk to the ring was quiet, Natsu didn't say a word he just kept his head down. The only thing that was heard in the hallway was the sound of Natsu's shoes. Once they made it to the end of the hall they heard the screams of the audience as they waited for Natsu to come out the door.

Coach opened the door and walked in front of Natsu as they made their way down to the ring. The audience bombarded Natsu with cheers but Natsu couldn't hear them because he was lost in thought.

Natsu entered the ring and made his way to the blue corner, once he was there he waited for the champion.

He didn't have to wait too long because the second he put in his mouthguard, the champion walked in.

He looked big and bulky. His muscles were twice the size of Natsu's. The white light from the headlamps reflected off of his big bald head as he entered the ring.

After the champion entered the ring Natsu got a close look at him. He had a big scar going through his right eye which made him look intimidating. And he also had a long skeleton tattoo on his right arm.

Natsu gulped, the name "Grim Reaper" was the perfect title for him.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the main event! Tonight we will be seeing if the challenger Natsu Dragneel will be able to steal the belt from Magnolia's champion also know as The Grim Reaper!"

The audience screamed and cheered as the belt was shown in the middle of the ring by the champion's coach.

"This fight will surely be interesting! So hold onto your hats folks!" the announcer said as he stepped away from the ring and into his stand.

The champion sent a glare to Natsu that made him cringe.

" _Steal the belt away from me! You must be insane! Just by looking at your eyes I can see that you're nothing more than a coward. But that just makes it better for me I love beating up cowards"_ The champion put his fists up as he waited for the bell to ring.

" _Any second now"_

Natsu legs started to shake with fear. " _How am I supposed to win against him? It's impossible"_

Without Lucy by his side everything seemed impossible.

" _I can't do it"_ Natsu's heart started to pound faster and faster as he waited or the bell. His heart stopped for a second when he finally heard the bell ring.

*Ding!*

…

Lucy sat there on her couch browsing netflix looking for a good show to take her mind off of Natsu. She didn't want to admit it but she didn't really hate Natsu. She just felt hurt because Natsu cheated on her.

" _Lucy I can explain"_

To be honest she would rather be at Natsu's match but she's too nervous to see him.

" _It's kinda funny actually, Natsu was shy around me when we first met but now i'm shy around him"_

Lucy kept replaying the scene from yesterday in her head.

" _What if the girl kissed Natsu?"_ Lucy's eyes widened

" _What if Natsu didn't want to kiss the girl? What if she forced him to?"_

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Her thinking was disturbed by some knocks at her door.

" _I wonder who that could be?"_

Lucy got up and headed for the door, she was surprised when she found who was at the other side of her door.

"Minerva!" she yelled as she saw Minerva standing right in front of her

"Lucy I have something to tell you"

"I thought you never wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Yes I know I said that but can we forget the past for a couple of seconds?"

"Ok, so why are you here?" Lucy said with a skeptical look on her face

"Do you remember what happened yesterday with Natsu?"

How could Lucy forget? That was the day her heart got broken.

"Yes?" she answered with a questioning look

"Well…. I was the girl….. with the wig that kissed….. Natsu" she whispered while looking at the ground.

"WHAT!" Lucy shrieked

"Why would you do that?!"

"I was still angry at you for kissing Sting two years ago so I decided to get revenge on you. That's why when I found out that you were dating Natsu, I decided to kiss Natsu to break your heart. But it turns out that I hurt Natsu really bad instead of you." she confessed

Lucy was speechless she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So you kissed Natsu?"

"Yes, I know what I did was wrong but I was angry at the time but now i've realized that I shouldn't have done that. I'm really really sorry".

" _Oh my god I have to apologize to Natsu!"_

"Minerva i'm really glad that you told me the truth, and I know that I should be handling this right now. But right now I have to go apologize to Natsu"

"I understand, good luck" Minerva said as she waved at Lucy

Lucy grabbed her phone and her keys and headed out the door. She started running to the bus stop with all her might.

" _I have to make it before Natsu's match ends. I have to give him my support"_

To Lucy's luck the bus was already at the bus stop.

" _Yes! i'm probably going to make it at this rate"_

At least she hoped.

…

It was the sixth round and Natsu was surprised that he lasted this long.

" _I should just give up. There's no point in fighting."_

The champion threw a punch at Natsu's stomach making him gasp.

" _He's too strong it's a miracle that i'm even standing"_

Natsu's sight started to get blurry as coughed up some blood.

" _I'm not strong enough…"_

A direct hit landed on Natsu's face. Natsu head flung backwards as he spat out even more blood.

" _I can barely stand…"_

Natsu was cut off by another punch at his gut.

" _I can't take any more hits…."_

Natsu started to get closer to the floor.

" _Is this the end?"_

Natsu closed his eyes as waited for his face to hit that mat. But instead he felt a sharp pain on his face.

" _Did he keep me up with a punch?"_

Natsu opened his eyes and saw that the champion was smiling

" _Is he enjoying this?"_

The champion had pure evil in his eyes as he threw more punches at Natsu.

" _You think i'm just going to let this match end. Just like that. You're wrong i'm having way too much fun watching you suffer"_

The champion licked his lips as he hit Natsu's ribcage

*Crack!*

" _Ow! I think he just cracked my ribs"_

Natsu's eyes widened as he saw another punch coming to his head.

" _I can't take anymore hits"_

The punch got closer but Natsu couldn't move

" _If I do…"_

The punch was a few millimeters from Natsu's face

" _If I do….."_

Natsu put all of his might on his legs as he ducked under the punch making it graze his hair.

" _If I do.. i'll die"_

" _So you still got some energy in you huh? This will make it even more exciting"_

Natsu backed away from the champion and put his guard up.

" _I have to do something. But what can I do?! He's too strong I can't beat him. I should just throw in the towel. I can't risk my life for the belt"_

" _That's why i'm going to become Magnolia's next champion"_

The champion smiled as blood started to drip from Natsu's mouth

" _It's time for me to finish this. It was fun playing with you but i'm bored of you now"_

" _NOW DIE!"_

The champion started to rush towards Natsu

" _I can't move I hate to say this but this is the end of me. At least I got this far."_ Natsu closed his eyes and waited for his doom

"NATSU! YOU CAN STILL WIN!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he recognized that voice

" _Lucy! But why is she here doesn't she hate him"_

"I'M SORRY NATSU! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

" _She found out the truth?"_

"I DON'T HATE YOU! I…. LOVE YOU!"

That one sentence repaired Natsu's broken heart.

" _You better win!"_

Natsu looked at his fist " _I do have a reason to fight"_

Natsu saw the champion throwing a right hook at him

" _That reason is…"_

"LUCY!"

Natsu gathered up all of his power and focused it on his right arm.

" _I will defeat you with this one punch!"_ Natsu aimed his punch at the champion's head

" _My punch will hit him before his right hook hits me!"_

" _I'm sorry to say this but your punch will never reach me in time!"_

" _YOU LOSE!"_

The champion's right hook connected blowing Natsu off the ground. His lifeless body flew out of the ring and into the audience.

"OH MY GOD!"

Everyone started to gather around Natsu's stiff bloody body.

"We need an ambulance immediately!"

The champion looked over at Natsu

" _This is what happens when you're weak"_

The champion walked out of the ring and out of the stadium with a smile as everyone else tried to help Natsu.

The only thing that Natsu could see was darkness.

" _I….. I lost"._


	7. Rematch

**A/N: Hi guys :D**

 **So i'm currently working on another story for you guys.**

 **It's called Perfection and it has something to do with cyborgs.**

 **Don't worry my fellow lovers of Nalu this story has Nalu in it.**

 **Anyways let's get on with this story :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu opened his eyes to a bright white light.

" _Where am I?"_

Natsu examined the room he was in. His eyes widened when he realized where he was.

" _I'm in the hospital?!... Well that explains why I still have pain all over my body"_

Natsu started to examine his body. He had bruises all over his chest, it looked like somebody had painted on him.

" _My head feels so heavy ughh…"_

The door in Natsu's room opened revealing Natsu's rival

"Gray?"

"Lucy he's awake!" Gray shouted down the hall making nurses shush at him

"Sorry" he mumbled

Lucy ran into the room pushing Gray to the side. When she saw Natsu her eyes widened.

"Natsu" she breathed out

"Lucy" he matched the tone of her voice

"I was so worried about you!" she ran up to him and hugged his neck

"Lucy I…."

"Don't say anything I want to apologize to you first" her voice got really serious

Natsu didn't reply instead he looked into Lucy's brown glowing eyes as she was preparing to speak.

"The girl who kissed you told me everything. She said that she kissed you to get revenge on me" Natsu cringed he started to remember how cold that kiss was.

"I got really mad at you which made me say some things that I didn't mean" her voice started cracking making Natsu shoot her a look of worry

"I'm so sorry Natsu please forgive me!" she started to cry into his chest. Natsu was frozen he couldn't believe what he had heard.

" _So she doesn't…. hate me"_

Natsu pulled her face out of his chest and cupped her cheek. Lucy still had tears coming out of her eyes which made Natsu's heart break.

"It's ok if you hate me I wouldn't blame you I-" Lucy was cut off by Natsu as he placed his tender lips on hers. Her eyes widened but then they closed shut as she started to get sucked into the kiss. She missed the feelings of his lips.

Natsu pulled away from the kiss and looked into Lucy's eyes

"I forgive you" he said to her as he smiled like an idiot. Lucy felt overjoyed that Natsu didn't hate her they could finally be together again.

"I think i'm gonna be sick" Gray put his hand over his mouth as he made gagging noises. Natsu and Lucy both rolled their eyes.

Suddenly a cold raspy voice interrupted the warm atmosphere.

"Kid!"

Natsu looked at the direction of the voice. He saw his coach standing right next to the door.

"Coach"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your happy go lucky fun time but we have to think about your future as a boxer"

"What do you mean?"

"You lost your championship fight remember!"

"Oh yeah…." Natsu whispered as he stared at his hands

"I'm sorry coach…."

"Don't apologize i've realized that he's too strong for you"

Natsu gritted his teeth as he heard his coach say that

"Coach?"

"What is it?"

"I… Want a rematch!"

Coach's eyes widened

"Are you kidding, look at you you're all messed up. There's no telling on what would happen if you faced him again!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"My dream is to become Magnolia's next champion and with Lucy by my side again I feel like I can accomplish that dream… so please!"

"No way it's too risky, if you get hurt like this again you'll…."

"Then give me your hardest training yet so I can be stronger!"

Coach looked at Natsu with amazement. The shy boy that first came to his gym was nowhere to be seen. Natsu's eyes looked like they were on fire, he couldn't say no to Natsu's request.

"Fine" he sighed "But the training i'm going to give you is going to be the hardest you have ever done"

"I'm fine with!" he smiled

"Yosh! When you get out of this hospital we'll begin"

"Aye sir!" Natsu saluted as Coach walked out the door

" _Kid!, You've grown up so much I can't help but smile"_

…

Two months had passed since Natsu was released from the hospital. He had been training with Coach every single day, to the point of exhaustgen . But he didn't care as long as he was ready for the rematch he was ok with the harsh training.

" _I have to win no matter what!"_

Even though Natsu would train all day he would still spend time with Lucy. Spending time with Lucy and training all day with Coach made the two months go by fast. Time went by so fast that Natsu's rematch was tomorrow. Which made him really nervous, so he decided to spend the night with Lucy at her apartment to calm him down. But it didn't work, Natsu couldn't fall asleep even with Lucy beside him.

"Hey Lucy?" Natsu whispered while looking at the ceiling

"Hmm?" she hummed while still having her eyes closed

"What if… What if I lose again tomorrow?"

Lucy opened her eyes and looked in Natsu's. Even though it was dark in Lucy's room she could still see Natsu's face perfectly. Natsu turned his gaze to Lucy's face as well, waiting for her to say something.

"You won't, you have me by your side remember. And besides the Natsu Dragneel I know does not lose" Natsu's eyes widened as he felt something warm in his chest. That feeling started to calm him down, it felt like a warm cozy blanket. It replaced his nervousness with with determination.

"Thanks Luce, I promise you that I will win"

"You better keep that promise"

Natsu smiled as he hugged Lucy closer to him burying his head into her hair. The last he said before he fell asleep was…

"I will"

…

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu's coach were all in Natsu's locker room. Today was the day Natsu was going to get his rematch with the champion.

"It's time" Coach said as he checked his watch. Natsu nodded and made his way to Coach.

"Kid! Whatever happens out there I want you to know that i'll still be proud of you"

Natsu raised his fist towards Coach "Thanks Coach!"

He then turned around and faced Lucy and Gray who were getting ready to go to their seats. Gray walked past Natsu but stopped when he reached the front of the door.

"You better cherish that belt for as long as you can because i'm going to be the one to take it from you" Gray smirked towards Natsu

"We'll see about that stripper" Natsu smirked back

Gray chuckled as he left the locker room with his hands in his pockets.

" _He really is something else"_

Natsu was about to turn around to face Lucy but he was suddenly interrupted by a warm hug.

Natsu smiled as hugged Lucy back.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"How about we go on a date to the carnival once i've become champion"

Lucy's eyes widened, she couldn't hold back her smile.

"Of course!" she hugged him tighter as she couldn't stop moving from excitement.

"Kid! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu let go of Lucy and gave her a quick kiss before he made his way down the hall. And to the stadium where the champion awaited him.

…

It was deja vu seeing the imitating champion in his red corner again.

" _So the little weakling decided to fight me again. That little runt i'll make sure to kill you this time"_ the Champion smiled sinisterly at Natsu.

" _He still has that evil look in his eyes but that doesn't scare me anymore. I'm not the old me anymore he's not going to push me around this time"_

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the main event! Tonight we have Natsu Dragneel trying to take the belt again! It's been two months since his last attempt. Will he be able to take it this time?!

" _Over my dead body"_

"Let's get this fight started shall we!"

The audience replied with a roar which made the stadium tremble.

" _Now all I have to do is wait for the bell"_

Natsu was already sweating all over his body " _Stay calm focus on your breathing"_

Natsu was growing impatient as he waited for the bell

" _Can they ring it already!"_

*Ding!*

" _Finally"_

The Champion rushed towards Natsu as soon as the bell rang.

" _He's already coming at me!"_

Natsu put his gloves up to his face hoping to shield any of his punches

" _Heh you're already cowering in fear!"_

The Champion threw a one two at Natsu's 'Shield' breaking it in an instant

" _No way! His punches are that strong"_

Natsu jumped backwards away from the Champion

" _The best I can do right now is to wait for him to get tired which means i'll have to keep my distance"_

The Champion looked right into Natsu's eyes as he smirked " _I get what you're trying to do and it's not going to work, I never get tired! My stamina is unlimited!"_

Natsu started to jump in place as he tried to keep a steady rhythm.

" _I just have to quick on my feet until I find an opening"_

The Champion dashed towards Natsu throwing two punches at his way making Natsu lose his rhythm as he dodged them.

" _Dam it!"_

Natsu tried getting back into his rhythm but was cut off by another punch coming his way. He bent his knees and ducked before it could reach him.

" _That was close"_

" _I'm not done yet"_

The Champion threw another punch but Natsu noticed it too late

" _Shit!"_

The punch hit Natsu's mouth making him lose his balance

" _Oh no i'm slipping"_

Natsu was about to hit the ground but his knees kept him up.

" _I can't keep running away he's no joke I have to take him serious if i'm going to win. Even if my life will be on the line I can't lose I…"_

Natsu glared at the Champion

" _I have to win for Lucy"_


	8. Stronger Than You

Natsu glared at the champion as he charged at him.

" _So he's taking me serious now? Perfect"_

Once Natsu was in front of the Champion he threw punches everywhere.

The Champion covered his body with his arms as he went full turtle mode.

" _Perfect I made him mostly focus on protecting his body instead of his head. Now I just have to wait for the perfect chance to strike his head."_

Natsu kept throwing punches at the Champion's covered body. His arms were getting tired but they weren't exhausted.

" _I have to keep punching him, I can't stop for nothing"_

The Champion's head was now in Natsu's range " _This is it! Now's my chance"_

Natsu backed up a little bit as he winded up his right arm. Once it was ready he put all of his weight on his right side of his body.

" _Take this!"_

Natsu's punch landed right on the Champion's nose.

"Natsu's right connects!" the announcer yells out to the audience.

Instead of feeling proud Natsu felt astonished. The Champion didn't even flinch.

" _Did my punch not hurt him?"_

The Champion regained his posture as he went to attack mode. Natsu didn't even move he still felt shocked from what just happened.

" _How?"_

The Champion dashed up to Natsu and punched him right in the stomach making Natsu get out of his daze.

" _I can't let this distract me I have to focus on winning"_

Natsu clutched his stomach as he regained his balance.

" _What happened to taking me seriously Natsu? Could it be that you're still scared?"_

Natsu was about to make a move but was interrupted by the bell.

* _ **Ding!***_

"And that's the end of round 1 everybody!"

Natsu made his way to the blue corner where he was greeted by Coach.

"Kid! What are you doing you're letting him push you around too much. You have to put him on the edge not the other way around.

"I'm sorry it was my fault I got distracted" Natsu apologized as he breathed in and out.

"I don't care who's fault it was just try to finish him as fast as you can. Remember no hesitation."

"Alright Coach i'll try my best!"

"Seconds out!"

Coach jumped out of the ring as he watched Natsu walk back to the center of the ring.

"Round 2"

"Box!" the ref signaled them to start.

Natsu started to circle around the Champion " _When I should I make my move?"_

The Champion lowered his hands " _Is he trying to intimidating me?"_

Natsu stopped in front of the Champion

" _If he wants me to attack him then i'll do it!"_ Natsu charged towards the Champion as the Champion smiled.

" _Perfect he fell for my trap"_

The Champion charged at Natsu while Natsu was still moving towards him.

They both smashed their heads on each others.

" _I won't back down!"_

Natsu started to shower the Champion with punches.

" _Oh so you want to brawl it out then? I'm down"_

The Champion returned all of Natsu's punches causing him to stagger.

" _I can't stop throwing punches no matter what"_

Natsu winded up a right hook as he dodged all of the Champion's punches. Once it was ready Natsu threw it with all of his might causing the Champion to lose his balance and slip.

 _ ***Thud!***_

"The Champion is down!"

The audience cheered as Natsu stood there astonished.

" _That one punch took him down"_ Natsu looked at his fist with amazement

" _Maybe I can do this"_ a determined look appeared on Natsu's face

" _That stupid brat! No one has made me fall in ages! I guess he's tougher than he looks. But I don't have a problem with that"_ The Champion licked his lips " _That just means that i'll be more satisfied when I kill him"_

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Yeah, yeah quit your hollering" The Champion said as he pulled himself up

"Can you still fight?"

"Of course I can I didn't even feel that punch"

"Alright….. Box!"

Natsu shifted his weight as he started to pound away at the Champion.

" _Admit it you're in pain don't try to hide it"_

The Champion tried to keep a serious face on but he couldn't Natsu's punches were getting to him.

" _Alright that's enough!"_ The Champion threw a powerful punch right at Natsu's face causing Natsu to stop moving.

Natsu had a pained expression as blood started to drip from his nose.

" _His punches are not human… but neither are mine"_

Natsu was about to throw a counter but was stopped by the ref.

"STOP! The bell already rang!"

" _What?! I didn't even hear it!"_

Natsu bowed as an apology and then made his way to his corner.

"Kid! That was a good comeback you actually made him fall down. Now what I want you to do is to use all of your might in the next round. Even if it tires you out you have to finish him off quickly. The more you hold back, the stronger he gets."

"Aye sir!"

"Seconds Out!"

"Alright kid go get him!" Coach gave him a slap on his back as Natsu headed back to the center of the ring.

"Round 3!"

"Box!"

Natsu realized all of his energy and he rushed over to the Champion. The Champion still hadn't mentally prepared himself making him try to avoid Natsu. But Natsu was faster. He caught up with the Champion in an instant.

" _He's fast!"_

Natsu twisted his body as he began his rampage on the Champion.

" _I will win, I will win, I WILL WIN!"_

Natsu threw an uppercut at the Champion's chin as he finished up his combo. The Champion's face was covered with bruises and black spots.

" _So you're trying to finish me off quickly huh? Well not if I finish you first"_

The Champion backed away from Natsu.

"Is the Champion trying to….."

The Champion got into a strange stance, one that Natsu has never seen before.

"He is! The Champion had gotten into his infamous stance!"

"No one has ever touched him in that mode!"

" _I don't care if you've changed stances that still not going to stop me!"_

Natsu began to throw more punches but the Champion dodged them all with ease.

" _Dam it! I can't hit him now!"_

With all of his frustration Natsu didn't realize that he threw a large swing. Leaving him ribs wide open.

" _I got you now!"_

The Champion threw a left hook at Natsu's ribs causing them to shatter.

"OW!" Natsu yelled out in pain as he spat out blood

" _Dammit! He got my weak spot"_

Natsu's vision started to get blurry as he started falling to the ground.

" _All I feel is pain… it won't get go away"_

 _ ***Thud!***_

Natsu landed on the floor with his eyes closed

" _I wonder how it would feel if I just laid here. My ribs hurt way too much to move."_

" _I think i'm just going to take a nap here"_

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Four!"

"Five!"

"NATSU! GET UP!"

Natsu eyes shot open "Lucy..." he whispered

"Six!"

" _You better win!"_

"Lucy….."

Natsu's body was moving on his own as he started to get up.

"Seven!"

His legs were trembling

"Eight!"

" _I have to….. win"_

" _I…. promised"_

" _... everyone"_

" _Nine!"_

" _Natsu is on his feet everyone! But he looks like he's barely standing!"_

" _My body hurts soo much. But… I have to win. I promised Lucy that I would take her on a date once I was champion."_

" _But what can I do? I'm too weak to do anything, hell i'm barely standing._

"Kid! Remember your trainning!"

Natsu's eyes widened " _I forgot about that"_

" _I trained so hard to devolp my own signature punch. But is it ready?"_

" _I don't have a choice I have to try it"_

Natsu clentched his teeth as he charged towards the Champion

" _This is my only chance. If I miss this….."_

" _No I won't miss this!"_

The Champion looked at Natsu with an evil smile

" _You're too weak to finish me off."_

The Champion threw a right hook towards Natsu

" _I'll send you to hell with this one punch!"_

" _Goodbye Natsu Dragneel"_

"NATSU LOOK OUT!"

Natsu ducked under the punch astonishing the Champion

" _What?! How?!"_

" _I have you now"_

Natsu gathered up all of his energy into his right fist. The audience could of sworn that they saw fire on Natsu's hand.

"Claw of the Fire Dragon!"

Natsu's punch sent the Champion flying upwards.

" _I landed it!"_

The Champion's lifeless body landed right next to the ref. Which made it eaiser on him as he started to check the Champion.

After a few seconds the ref went over to Natsu and raised his right arm. Which made Natsu flinch due to pain.

"Winner! Natsu Dragneel!"

Natsu's eyes widened as the audience started to cheer his name.

" _I did it….."_

" _I DID IT!"_

" _I kept my promise Lucy. Now I can finally rest"_

The last Natsu saw before he closed his eyes was the shiny golden belt being placed on him.

 **A/N: Hi guys :D**

 **First off I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They are what motivate me to write. So thank you so much :)**

 **This story has two chapters left so be prepared for that. I hope I can make a good ending. Well we'll see.**

 **Thanks for reading ^_^**

 **-YaBoyAngle**


	9. Young Love

**A/N: What's up guys :D**

 **So we're almost to the end of the story ;-;**

 **I know I'm sad too but it has to be done.**

 **I might make a sequel though. But I don't know we'll just have to wait and see ;)**

 **Now let's get back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Natsu opened his eyes slowly. He was greeted by a bright white light once again making him sweat drop.

" _I really got to stop fainting after each fight, because this is getting annoying"_

"Kid! You're awake!", Natsu jumped up as he heard Coach yell.

" _Well that woke me up",_ Natsu thought to himself as he glared at Coach. Coach looked super happy with the shiny golden belt on his shoulder. I couldn't help but smile.

" _Wait a minute is that….. my belt?"_

"Um…. Coach did I win?", Natsu whispered as he kept looking at the belt.

"Of course you did you idiot!", another voice said interrupting what Coach was about to reply back to Natsu. Natsu turned his gaze to the direction of the voice.

"Lucy..", He breathed out with a smile on his face. One thing he loved about being in the hospital was knowing that Lucy would always be by his side when he woke up. Just knowing that made him recover even faster than before.

"So you're finally awake Champion", Lucy said as Natsu's face turned a shade of pink from embarrassment.

"Don't call me Champion", he said with a timid voice making Lucy's heart melt.

" _He looks so cute when he's embarrassed",_ she internally gushed.

"Ok whatever you say… my little Champion", she said with a heartwarming smile.

"Luccyy!", he whined as placed his hand over his forehead, making her giggle at him.

"Ahhh young love", Coach said as he put both of his hands on his cheeks.

"Coach!", I yelled out in embarrassment making him laugh at my misery.

"Well I should probably you two alone", he said as he winked at Natsu making Natsu blush.

"Later Kid!", was that last thing they heard from him as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

After Coach left Lucy focused all of her attention on Natsu. She kept on staring into Natsu's onyx eyes. She didn't realize that her staring was making Natsu uncomfortably.

"Um… Lucy what are you doing?", Natsu said as he looked back at Lucy.

"Looking at your beautiful face", she replied innocently making Natsu chuckle. "But my face is all bruised up", he said as he pointed at his bruises.

"I don't care you still look adorable", she said while giggling at Natsu's blush.

"So could you please hurry up and get better, we have a date to go on", Natsu's eyes widened how could he forget about his promise.

"Aye ma'am! I'll try my best", Natsu yelled playfully as he saluted Lucy.

" _Oh Natsu"_

They talked for what seemed like days just like the day they met until a nurse came into Natsu's room telling Lucy to leave so they could check up on Natsu.

"Aww do I have to?", she said with a pout making Natsu smile widely at the cute blonde.

" _She's just too cute"_

"Yes I'm sorry but we have to examine Natsu", the nurse told a disappointed Lucy.

"It's ok Lucy, the sooner they make me feel better, the sooner we can go on our date", he said trying to cheer up Lucy. And to his surprise it did. She looked up at him and gave him his favorite wide grin that always melted his heart.

"Later Lucy!", he said as he waved his injured right hand at her.

"Bye Natsu!", she replied mirroring Natsu's movements as she headed out the door.

"She sure is a lovely girl", the nurse said to Natsu as she began writing on her clipboard.

Natsu smiled at the spot Lucy was just in

"She sure is"

…

After three long days Natsu was finally released from the hospital. The second he stepped outside he sprinted all the way to his apartment. He was so excited for his date today. Nothing could stop his enthusiasm.

When he reached his apartment he saw somebody opening the door. This scared Natsu to death.

" _A Burglar!"_

Natsu readied his fists as he waited for the intruder to come out. But to his surprise Lucy came out.

Natsu sweat dropped,"Lucy?"

Lucy looked just as surprised as Natsu, but then her face got filled with joy. She ran up to him and koala hugged him to death.

"Yay! You're finally out of the hospital!"

Natsu was a bit taken back by the hug but when he realized what was going on he embraced it. Lucy hugging him made him feel safe and warm. It was the best feeling in the world, and he was happy that he could feel it.

"Yes I am", he said as buried his face into her neck.

They stayed like that for a while enjoying each others warmth. Until Natsu remembered what he was going to ask Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm curious what were you doing in my apartment?"

She giggled,"Since you were in the hospital I fed Happy everyday because I knew you couldn't do it. I didn't want the little guy to starve", she said with an adorable expression.

Natsu gave her a toothy grin, "Thank you Lucy" he whispered as he gave her a quick hug. "I bet Happy appreciates it".

She giggled, "I hope so"

They stood there smiling at each other until Lucy realized something.

"I just remembered, you said that you would take me to the carnival after you were out of the hospital"

Natsu chuckled, "I do remember saying that"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go", she said as she pulled him by the arm.

"But I need to shower and change-"

"No you don't, now let's go", she grabbed Natsu's hand as they made their way to the carnival.

Throughout the walk Lucy didn't let go of Natsu's hand. Natsu knew that that's what boyfriend and girlfriend do but still it made Natsu feel shy. Every Time they walked by someone they would always stare at the couple making Natsu blush. Lucy didn't seem to care one bit but Natsu wasn't used to all of these eyes on him. Sure when he's in the ring everybody looks at him, he's basically the main event, but when people stare at him outside of the ring it makes him feel uncomfortable.

But he wasn't going to let them ruin this day for him. All that mattered was Lucy.

"So what's it like being Magnolia's Champion?", she asked trying to make small talk.

Natsu blushed as he scratched the back of his neck, "To tell you the truth it feels pretty normal".

"I doubt that, now that you're Champion everyone looks up to you, they adore you"

"But I don't care if they adore me or not I only care about what you think", Natsu froze as he realized what he had just said.

" _Did I say that out loud?"_

Lucy smiled at his blushing cheeks, "You are just too cute!" she squealed as she pounced on him making him fall on the sidewalk.

"Luccyy", he whined as pulled both of them up

"Sorry", she giggled as she wrapped her hand on Natsu's again. "It's ok", he said softly as they continued their walk to the carnival, hand in hand.

"But you're way cuter"

…

They had finally reached the carnival and Lucy couldn't be any happier. She had the same look on her face as the one she had the first time he brought her here.

"Natsu! Let's go on the roller coaster!"

"Hold on Lucy", he chuckled at her enthusiasm, "I still have to buy us tickets"

"Ok but hurry!", she said as she ran to the roller coaster.

" _She is such a child"_ , he smiled to himself as paid for the tickets.

Once he had received all of the tickets he ran straight to Lucy.

"Took you long enough?", she said with a playful tone.

"Sorry", he said as he handed her some tickets. She counted them and looked straight back to Natsu.

"Great let's go!", she said as she yanked on Natsu's arm pulling him forward.

" _Wait a minute I have motion sickness."_

" _OH NO! I HAVE MOTION SICKNESS!",_ Natsu mentally cursed at himself.

" _How could I forget about my patches! I'm such an idiot!"_

Lucy looked at Natsu. She noticed that the color of his face was green. Which made her smirk, "Did you forget these?", she said as she raised some motion sickness patches to his face.

Natsu's eyes widened, "YOU'RE A LIFESAVER LUCE!", he yelled as he took some patches from her.

She laughed at his forgetfulness as he put on his patches.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yosh! Let's do this!", he said as grabbed Lucy's hand.

…

Natsu and Lucy were exploring the carnival as they licked on their vanilla ice cream. They had ridden almost every ride, so now they were looking at the carnival games.

"OH NATSU! LOOK!", Lucy yelled as she pointed at a stuffed animal hanging over the prize wall for one of the games.

Natsu looked at the plushie, it looked like a white dog with a carrot as its nose.

"Isn't it adorable!", she gushed

Natsu looked at Lucy, " _She really wants that plushie, I better win it for her"_

Natsu dug into his pocket to see how many tickets he had left.

" _Only one I thought I had more oh well I better hope I don't lose"_

Natsu went up to the game booth. He was greeted by a man with a wacky hat.

"Welcome young man! If you can hit that bottle with this bean bag you win a prize!"

"Alright let me at it", he said as he placed his last ticket down. The man took the ticket and handed Natsu a bean bag.

"You can do it Natsu!", Lucy cheered as Natsu readied himself.

" _C'mon I can not miss this shot"_

Natsu straightened his back as he winded up his right arm.

" _C'mon it's just like throwing a punch"_

Natsu swinged his right arm as he threw the bean bag at the bottle in front of him. He closed his eyes right after he let go of the bean bag.

" _Did I win?"_

"We have a winner!", the man yelled out scaring Natsu to death.

"Go ahead and pick your prize", he said as pointed at the prize wall. A red dragon plushie caught his attention. It was so cool looking to Natsu.

" _It looks so cool- No Natsu! Remember you won for Lucy not yourself"_

Natsu pointed at the white plushie that Lucy wanted making Lucy bounce up and down with joy. The man looked at Lucy then back at Natsu.

"Let me guess you won this for her", he said with a big smile.

"Maybe", Natsu whispered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ahh that's so romantic, you truly are a man", he said as he handed the plushie to Lucy.

Lucy squealed in delight as she hugged the plushie with all her might.

"I think I'm going to name you Plue"

"That's a perfect name for that snow- dog ", Natsu replied while looking at the plushie.

"Thank you Natsu! Really I love it", she hugged him just like she did with the plushie.

"Anything for you Luce", he said as he stroked her hair.

Once they pulled out of their hug Lucy let out a yawn.

"I guess that's a sign that we should head home"

"No I'm having way too much-", she was cut off by another yawn.

"C'mon Luce", he giggled

"Can you give me a piggyback ride"

"Absolutely Not", he chuckled

"Pretty please, think of it as training"

"Well if you put it that way", Natsu turned around and crouched in front of Lucy signaling her to get on.

"Yay!", she leaped on Natsu and rested her head on his shoulders.

Natsu got up and started to take both of them to Lucy's apartment. It was a peaceful walk until Natsu opened his mouth.

"Hey Luce?"

"Hmm?"

"You're heavy"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!"


	10. 2 Years Later

**A/N: So we are finally here. We have finally reached the ending of this story. I really hope that it was entertaining for you guys because it was really fun to write.**

 **I just want to thank everyone that left reviews and read my story you guys are the real mvp. And I want to give a special shout out to my two frequent reviewers, Astra199 and Requipmage1255. You guys are the best :D**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _2 Years Later_

 _ ***Ding!***_

"Finally after two years these two clash again!", the announcer yelled at the audience making them even more rowdy.

"But will the outcome of the fight be different?! Will Gray be able to take the belt from Natsu?!"

Natsu charged at Gray showing no sign of slowing down. Gray gave him a determined look as he glared at Natsu's moving body.

" _I'm not going to lose this time hot head! I've waited two years for this so give me your best shot!"_

Once Natsu was in front of Gray, Gray threw an uppercut towards Natsu's chin. Gray's arm was so fast that Natsu didn't even see it coming.

"Gray's punch landed! Only 30 seconds into the match and Gray has already landed a punch! Amazing!"

Natsu's head flew upwards due to the impact.

" _Nice hit ice breath but don't feel too proud!"_

Once Natsu steadied himself he immediately threw a punch at Gray's stomach, making him lean forward in pain.

Natsu took advantage of this as he slammed his fist onto Gray's nose. Blood leaked out of his nose as he staggered backwards.

" _Good I stunned him now I can make my move"_

Natsu threw both of his fists at Gray's face but surprisingly missed all of them.

" _Huh?! How did I miss?!"_

Natsu looked down at his legs. His legs were trembling like crazy.

" _Dammit! It must be from the uppercut he landed earlier!"_

Gray smirked as he looked at Natsu's frustrated face.

 _You can't control your legs anymore, which means you can't move"_

Gray rushed to Natsu as Natsu was terrified that he couldn't move his legs.

" _Move legs! MOVE!"_

Gray threw a right hook at Natsu's fib cage making Natsu spit out blood.

" _My rib cage has never been truly repaired ever since the fight with the Grim Reaper. So I can't let him hit me there again"._

Natsu backed away from Gray as he threw another punch at Natsu. But Gray caught up to him in no time.

" _He's gotten faster, even faster than me!"_

Gray started to wind up his punch but he was stopped by the bell.

 _ ***Ding!***_

"And that's the end of round two everyone!", the announcer yelled out as Natsu and Gray made their way to their corner.

"Kid! What are you doing! You're letting him take the lead!", Coach shouted in my face as he wiped off my sweat.

"I'm sorry, it's just he's improved so much over these last two years"

"SO HAVE WE IDIOT!", Coach yelled as he slammed his fist on the top of my head. I yelped in pain as I lowered my head.

"Now I don't want to hear any excuses! I thought you said that you need to win this fight!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he remembered what he was fighting for.

The winner of this match is awarded 50,000 dollars, but the loser gets nothing.

" _If I can win this fight and earn that money….. I can buy a beautiful ring and propose to Lucy"_

A fire burned in Natsu's eyes, "Don't worry Coach I'm going to win no matter what!", Natsu tightened his fist.

" _For Lucy….."_

"That's the spirit! Now go get him Kid!"

"Aye sir!", Natsu put in his mouth guard as walked to the center of the ring where he was greeted by a determined Gray.

"Wow! Look at that determined look on their face! They both definitely want to win!"

"Round 2…. BOX!"

Natsu was the first to charge forward. He readied his fists as he got closer and closer to Gray. Gray put both of his fists in front of his face to try and shield Natsu's incoming punches.

" _I'll break that shield!"_

Natsu started to shower Gray with punches. As Gray just hid behind his arms.

" _Break already!"_

Since Gray couldn't see anything past his arms Natsu took this to his advantage. He leaned back and did a large swing towards Gray's clueless body. Natsu's punch pierced through Gray's shield and slammed onto his chest making Gray slide across the ring.

" _That punch was not weak… it was filled with power. That must mean that he's taking me seriously now"._

Gray and Natsu both charged at each other. Slamming punches on each other when they were close enough. Punches were flying everywhere that it turned into a slugfest. Both of them were not backing down, even though they were getting hit countless times.

Blood started to get in both of their eyes, making their vision all red and blurry.

" _I can't stop! I have to win!"_

The slugfest got even faster, the audience couldn't even see their punches. All they saw was blood flying out of the ring.

"This is only the second round and they already look beat up and exhausted!"

" _I have to put in an end to this slugfest"_

Natsu backed away from Gray as he charged up a large swing. Gray saw what he was doing which made him charge up his own attack.

Once both of them were ready they charged at each other with their attack.

" _Claw of the Fire Dragon!"_

" _Ice Punch!"_

Both of them were sent flying from each other's attack.

 _ ***Thud!***_

Both of them landed face flat on the mat, showing no sign of life.

"THEY'RE BOTH DOWN!"

"WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO GET UP FIRST!"

"One!", the ref started his count as he looked at the two fighters.

"Two!"

"Three!"

Gray's body twitched showing that he was trying to get up.

"Four!"

Gray was already on his knees but Natsu was still face flat on the floor.

" _I guess I knocked him out"_

"Five!"

Gray was finally standing up even though his legs felt like jello.

"GRAY'S UP! BUT CAN NATSU GET UP!"

"Six!"

Natsu's body still didn't move.

"Seven!"

"NATSU! GET UP!", a familiar female voice shouted through the crowd.

This voice made Natsu jump up immediately. He was already on his feet in a matter of seconds.

"Eight!"

"I'm up! I can fight!"

"Are you sure?"

Natsu glared at Gray, "Positive".

"Ok… BOX!"

 _ ***Ding!***_

"STOP!", the ref put both of his hands in front of Gray and Natsu to signal them to stop fighting.

" _Yes I was saved by the bell"_

Natsu limped towards his corner. His legs were still wobbly.

"Good job Kid! Don't talk just rest up!", Coach said as splashed Natsu's face with water.

"Nice job Gray you tired out the Champion. You'll have the belt in no time!", Gray's Coach said as wiped of Gray's blood.

"No…. I don't think I can win this", Gray whispered as he lowered his head.

"What are you talking about you're in the lead!"

"Yes, I might be in the lead but the look in Natsu's eyes tell me that he's fighting for a reason. And that reason is not to win for himself like me, it's something bigger. That is why I feel like he is going to win."

"Gray-"

"Don't worry I won't give up, If Natsu is going to try his best….. then I will too!"

"SECONDS OUT!"

Gray and Natsu both carried themselves to the center of the ring. It was no surprise to the audience that they were hurt.

"Round 3….. BOX!"

Gray showered Natsu with punches near his stomach making Natsu lose his guard.

" _There's only one way I can win this Natsu. You and I both know this. The reason why I haven't done it yet was… even though we are opponents right now, outside of the ring we're friends. So….. I'm really sorry"._

Gray threw a strong right hook at Natsu's rib cage crushing it in the process.

"GAHHH!", Natsu roared out in pain as he fell to the floor.

The pain was unimaginable it felt like Natsu's inside had exploded.

…

 _1 month earlier_

"Kid!, do you remember your fight with the Grim Reaper?"

"How could I forget, that was the most important match in my life"

"Do you remember what happened to you during the fight?

"I got punched?..."

"Yes, but what I was trying to make you remember was that your ribcage got severely injured"

Natsu chuckled as he lowered his head, "Oh that, what about it?"

"Since you're going to fight Gray again I thought that you should probably guard that part of your body with your dear life"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Gray saw that fight he also visited you in the hospital so he knows about your injury. That is basically his trump card if you're not careful-"

"Shut up!", Natsu cut off Coach with a fierce voice.

Coach was surprised by the sudden tone Natsu was using. Never in his life had he seen Natsu use an angry voice with him or in general. That wasn't the type of Natsu he knew.

"Gray would never do that! Sure we're going to be fighting each other for the belt. But Gray would never do anything that low!"

They stood there in silence until Coach finally whispered, "Do you actually believe that?"

…

"NATSU! IS DOWN!"

Natsu's vision started to get blurry as he stared at the mat right in front of him.

" _He actually did it…"_

Natsu looked up at Gray but Gray didn't make eye contact with him.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

" _I can tell that Gray feels bad",_ Natsu started to get up slowly as used the ropes around him to help him get up.

" _Gray wants to win that bad"_

"Four!"

Natsu was already at Gray's height but he didn't let go of the rope. Because if he did, he was sure to fall back down.

" _I want to win too"_

"Five!"

" _That is why I won't give up! I'll give you the best fight that anyone has ever given you!"_

"Six!"

Natsu charged past the ref and slugged Gray in the face.

" _Now look me in the eyes and fight me like a true fighter!"_

Gray look surprised that Natsu still wanted to fight.

" _How are you….."_

Gray's eyes widened as he saw the fire burning in Natsu's eyes.

" _Oh I see it's that look in your eyes that I see every time when you fight someone. It's the look that only shows up when you fight for Lucy"._

" _That's the reason why you fight and that's also the reason that makes you a true Champion"._

Gray put both of his hands on his head as walked over to the ref.

"I surrender!", he said to the ref as took off his gloves and exited the ring.

"GRAY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK HERE!", Natsu yelled as he ran over to the edge of the ring.

Gray turned around and headed back over to Natsu.

"What do you think you're doing Gray! Why did you surrender!"

Gray looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"Because I'm not cut out to be Champion. That title belongs to you.", he said casually as turned back around and headed for the exit.

"GRAY IS THE ABOUT YOU HITTING MY RIBCAGE!"

Gray turned around right as he was about to exit the stadium. The audience was quiet as they waited for Gray's response.

"NO!", was the last thing he yelled before he exited the stadium.

The unbearable pain returned making Natsu fall to his knees.

"Somebody call a doctor!", was last thing Natsu heard before he blacked out.

…

When Natsu opened his eyes he was greeted by the way too familiar white light.

" _Oh what a surprise! A white light! I haven't seen that before!",_ Natsu smirked to himself.

" _They really have to replace that with colorful lights because seeing a white light makes me think I'm dead",_ Natsu chuckled to himself as his eyes fully adjusted to the room he was in.

" _Hmm it seems like no one's here-"_

"You're finally awake!", somebody shouted right next to Natsu scaring him to death.

"AHH!", Natsu let out a shout as he flinched.

"What's wrong with you hot sauce?", the voice next to him asked him. Once Natsu heard the nickname hot sauce he knew it was Gray.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH STRIPPER!", Natsu yelled as he faced Gray.

"Stripper? You haven't called me that in ages", Gray chuckled.

"That's because you don't strip anymore!"

"I know and I'm proud of it. I think I finally broke the habit-"

"Gray your clothes!"

Gray's eyes widened as he looked down at his bare chest, "HOW?!".

Tears flew out of Natsu's eyes as he laughed at Gray, "I guess I can keep calling you a stripper".

"SHUT UP!", Gray roared back as he started to put on his shirt.

Once Natsu stopped laughing Gray's face turned serious.

"Hey Natsu can I have the 50,000 dollars you won from our match?"

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"Well….. during our fight I could see in your eyes that you wanted to win that match badly. It felt like you would do anything to win. Giving up was not an option for you."

"Where are you going with this?", Natsu asked with a confused face.

"I know that you were fighting for Lucy. My guess is that you wanted to win that money to buy her a ring to propose to her".

Natsu blushed a scarlet red when he heard the word propose.

"Well I guess I was right judging by the color of your face", he smirked.

"So what does this have to do with you taking my money?"

"Well I'm guessing that you want the most beautiful ring to give to Lucy right?"

Natsu nodded

"Well I know a guy that makes the best rings in the world. His name is Gajeel, he's an expert"

"So I'm guessing that you want me to give you the money so you can pay Gajeel to make me a ring".

"Yup", Gray responded making Natsu giddy.

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Of course! Think of it as an apology for hitting you in the ribcage"

Natsu was speechless. He was really lucky to have Gray as a friend.

"Thanks Gray! Stop by my gym and Coach should give you the money"

"Alright but you better call him just to make sure"

"Aye sir!"

"I'll have your ring ready by the time you leave the hospital", Gray said as he started walking towards the exit.

"Thanks again Gray! You're the best!"

"Anytime man!", Gray said as he walked out the door.

Once he was gone Natsu grabbed his phone that was next to him and dialed Coach's number.

"Hello?"

" _Kid! You're awake!"_

"Yes I am", Natsu chuckled

" _So what's up?"_

"Nothing much just wanted to tell you to give my 50,000 dollars to Gray"

" _WHAT!"_

…

Natsu was packing up his things as he was getting ready to leave the hospital. Until a knock on his door interrupted him.

"Come in!", Natsu yelled at the door.

The door swung open and Gray entered the room.

"I have it!", Gray said as he pulled out a black box from his shirt pocket.

"Really? Let me see! Let me see!", Natsu shouted as he jumped up and down.

"OK ok calm down", Gray chuckled at Natsu's excitement.

Gray then proceeded to open the box. Natsu could have sworn that he saw rays of sunshine fly out of the box.

"Taa Daa!", Gray yelled out once the ring was finally revealed.

"Umm….. Gray?"

"It's amazing right?"

"Gray?"

"It took Gajeel three whole days to finish it-"

"GRAY!"

"What!"

"THAT'S A RING POP!", Natsu yelled out as he pointed the ring made out of candy.

Gray looked down at the ring.

"Dammit! Wrong ring! That bad boy's for later", Gray said as he pulled out another black box.

"This one better be the right one"

"It is don't worry", Gray said as he started to open the box.

Natsu's eyes widened, the ring was amazing! It was silver at the bottom and had a golden key at the top. It was so beautiful that it was sparkling.

"Do you like it?"

"It's…. PERFECT! THANKS GRAY!", Natsu yelled as hugged Gray.

"No problem man", Gray chuckled as he handed the box over to Natsu.

"Now all you gotta do is propose"

Natsu froze, "Oh no what am I going to say!".

"What if I say the wrong the stuff?! WHAT IF SHE SAYS NO?!", Natsu yelled out as he cupped his cheeks.

"Hey man take it easy she's not going to say no"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I've seen you guys together. You guys are perfect for each other"

Natsu gulped, "I guess this is my hardest fight yet"

"Hell yeah it is! Now be a man and propose to her!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu pulled out his phone and dialed Lucy's number. It took her a while to answer but when she did Natsu's breath got caught in his throat.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Lucy!"

" _Hi Natsu! Are you leaving the hospital today?"_

"As a matter of fact yes I am that's why I wanted to ask you if you're free tonight?"

" _Yeah, I don't have anything going on at the moment"_

"Great! Can you meet me at our bench at the park?"

" _Right now?"_

"Yeah, I have something important to tell you over there"

" _Ok I'm headed there right now"_

"Ok, Great! I'll see you there in a few, Bye!"

" _Bye!"_

"Go get her man", Gray said as he gave a thumbs up to Natsu.

"Aye sir!", Natsu yelled as he started his jog to the park.

…

Natsu stared at the lake in front of him as he waited for Lucy to show up. The lake reminded him of Lucy because he never got over the beauty of the lake just like he never got tired of Lucy's beautiful voice.

"Natsu?"

Natsu's heart jumped into his throat, his palms started to get sweaty.

" _I can do this!"_

Natsu took in a deep breath and turned around to face Lucy.

Her beauty made Natsu even more nervous.

" _I CAN DO THIS!"_

"Hey Lucy you made it!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss hanging out with you for anything in the world", she beamed at him making his heart skip a beat.

"Then how about we stay with each other forever", Natsu whispered making Lucy's eyes widen.

"What… What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that these two years have been the best two years in my life. I always isolated myself from everyone at school but then you came up to me and started talking to me. Ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking about you".

"Natsu…."

"Every Time I was in trouble or in pain thinking about you made it all go away. It gave me courage and the guts to be strong. I wouldn't be Champion right now if it wasn't for you".

A tear came of Lucy's eye, "Natsu.."

"That's why I can't imagine us not being together forever. That is why I want to do this".

Natsu started to kneel in front of Lucy. Lucy's breathing stopped she felt like the world was gone and it was just her and Natsu.

"Lucy Heartfilia I love you so much so would you please do me a favor and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me".

Tears of joy flew out of Lucy's eyes as she ran up to Natsu and kissed him with all the love she had.

Natsu had never felt a feeling like this, it felt so warm and caring, he never wanted to let it go.

This kiss made Natsu feel happier than any belt could make him feel. He could be the Champion of the world but he still wouldn't feel this happy.

Once they pulled away from the kiss Natsu put the ring on Lucy's ring finger. Lucy couldn't stop jumping up and down.

Finally Natsu didn't feel shy or weak anymore. With Lucy by his side he would continue to feel strong and happy forever.

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"You're my true trophy"

Lucy blushed a tomato red as Natsu just gave her his trademark toothy grin.

"I'm glad I got to know you Natsu Dragneel!"

 **END**


End file.
